Your Heart is my Piñata
by NataliaCullen13
Summary: Bella es una de las chicas mas deseadas de la escuela, popular, perfecta. Edward todo lo contrario a ella. Bella se aprobecha de su debilidad y poca experiencia, esto lo lastimará?
1. Jacob

**HOLA! AQUI ESTOY YOOOO, con otra de mis retorcidas historias! wahaha. Espero que les guste. No se porque me encanta cambiar drasticamente las personalidades de Bella y Edward! xD. Ya dejaré de hablar incoherencias y les dejo el primer capítulo! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 17 años y soy virgo. Asisto a una escuela secundaria privada en Vancouver, British Columbia. Me va bien en ella, digamos que soy del grupo de las chicas _populares_, ya lo se, estúpido nombre. Mis mejores amigas son Alice, y Rosalie, nos conocemos desde 1er año. Son las únicas en las que puedo confiar, en la secundaria, todos son salvajes. Siempre soy protagonista de chismes, ya sea por hacer algo o no hacerlo. Pero ya he aprendido a vivir con novio se llama Jacob, es hermosisimo, muy masculino, simplemente lo adoro. A Ali y a Rose no les cae bien Jacob, dicen que " Hay algo extraño en el" yo creo que simplemente ellas son paranoicas. Ya conluida mi presentación, les diré lo que está sucediendo. Esoty en el carro de Rosalie espiando a Jacob, alunas personas me han dicho que me engaña con otra, vine a probarles que no es así. Estabamos en el estacionamiento, donde se supone que Jacob traería a "La otra". Me sentía muy confiada porque sabía que Jacob no me haría algo asi, cierto?

- Míralo, míralo!- Dijo, mejor dicho, gritó Alice señalando a una puerta

- Donde? Enanin, donde?- Rosalie veía a todas partes en busca de Jacob.

- Imbecil en la puerta, ahí está. Y no está solo- La expresión de Alice cambió totalmente, se veía asustada

- Que?- grité, intenté divisar a Jacob. Era cierto, estaba con una chica. Muy parecida a el, morena, ojos oscuros y cabello negro.

- Bella, lo siento- me dijo Rose, y me dió una palmadita en el hombro.

- Esto no puede ser posible, algo anda mal aquí. Mira ellos dos se parecen, probablemente sea su prima o algo así- Estaba tan nerviosa, sentí un nudo en la garganta

- Pero es que no los estas viendo? Se están tomando las manos!

- Debo ir a ver que estpa pasando.

Salí del carro, sollozando como una idiota. Caminpe hacia ellos y Jacob se sorprendió. La chica no parecía entender lo que sucedía.

- JACOB! QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- Dije alterada.

- Eh, Bells, estás aqui!?- No se si lo preguntó o lo afirmó, pero se veía bastante nervioso

- NO imbesil, yo sigo allá!- Le respondí con notable sarcasmo

- Ehm, Jake, quien es ella?- Participo la chica por primera vez

- Ella....ella es Bella

- SU NOVIA!

- SU NOVIA!? - Preguntó la chica sorprendida

- Si, su novia. Jacob ven acá AHORA MISMO.

* * *

**AQUI ESTOY!! les gustó!? (por que siempre digo lo mismo!!! XD) Como sea, ahora debo irme, por eso el cap es corto! Dejen RR Los leo luego! :D UAVISOOO!!!! la locación ha cambiado...ahora viven en Vancouver! :D  
**

XoXo YO!


	2. Un consuelo

**Holaa!! como andan!? el universo permitió que escribiera! haha y además salí de clases temprano, asi que tengo bastante tiempo libre. Al principio quería hacer un solo POV de est ff, pero luego pensé que un pov de Ed, sería divertido! En fin, dejare de aburrirlos son mis pensamientos. haha**

**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV

Estaba en la sala de mi casa, tocando el piano. Aprendí a tocar el piano cuando tenía 12 años, ahora tengo 17 y digamos que lamúsica es lo único que me importa. No me desviaré del tema, estaba ahi sentado cuando oí sollozos mezclados con gritos y lamentos. Alice, mi hermana había llegado. Pero no estaba sola, Rosalie, la hermana de mi amigo Jasper la compañaba y Bella Swan, la egocéntrica, malvada y hermosa amiga de mi hermana. Bella estaba llorando mientras que Alice y Rosalie la consolaban.

- Alice, quiero ir a mi casa

- No te dejaré ir a tu casa. Quien sabe de lo que eres capaz de hacer

- Alice tiene razón Bella, mejor quédate aquí un rato.- le dijo Rose, mientras acariciaba su cabello

- Ven Bella, sientate quí mientras busco un poco de agua- Alice le señaló el sofá

- Yo iré a buscar algo para limpiarte la cara- Rosalie se marchó al igual que Alice. Yo estaba tocando una melodía bastante alegre, no era apropiado así que le agregué un soundtrack a su momento de tristeza. Hablando del momento de tristeza de Bella, ¿Por que lloraba? Probablemente salió con una ropa que estaba fuera de temporada. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

- No le veo lo gracioso- dijo Bella entre sollozos

- Yo tampoco- Bella se veía vulnerable, se veía real, se veía humana. Claro, la mayoría del tiempo mi hermana y sus amigas parecen extraterrestres o algo parecido. Ver a Bella llorar de ese modo me angustió. Paré de tocar y me senté a su lado- Bella, por que estás así?

- No te incumbe Edward- dirigió su mirada al piso

- Bella, vestir algo que está fuera de temporada no es tan malo- Le dije con sarcasmo.

- No lloro por eso- Subió el tono de voz- No estoy de humor para tus bromas

- Hay, de acuerdo. Ahora, si, en serio. Por que estás así?- La miré a los ojos, que estaban cubiertos por lágrimas

- J-j-j-acob- Bella se puso aun más triste, ya casi no podí hablar.

- Que te hizo tu noviecito?-

- El, el estaba con otra chica- Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No pude evitarlo y la abracé. Pobre chica, a pesar de ser medio diabólic, no merecía esto.

- Que imbecil es! Como te pudo dejar ir?No merece que llores por el- Dije eso intentando animarla, no soy bueno con las palabras.

- Si, sé que....es un imbecil, pero yo lo amaba. - Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Esto estaba partiendo mi corazón, desde que conoccí a Bella he sentido algo de atracción hacia ella, pero solo un poco. Que Jacob le hiciera eso, me molestó, y mucho. La abracé mas fuerte, intenté no lastimarla porque Bella era bastante flaca. Se quedó pensativa por un momento- Gracias Edward.

- Gracias por que?

- Por estar conmigo, yo pensé que no te agradaba- Si me agradas, solo que eres algo egoista, mala y engreida.- Creo que tienes razón, Jacob no merece que llore por el.

- No hay problema Bella- le dí una sonrisa- Claro, ya sabes, siempre tengo la razón- Intenté animarla un poco. Antes de que pudiera pestañar llegó Alice.

- Que es esto?Ustedes se hablan?- Momento _master card_, la cara de Alice, no tenía precio.

- Si, extraño lo se. Pero tu hermano es buen consejero. - Bella le sonrió a Alice

- Como sea, Bella. Toma esto- Alice le dió un vaso de agua- Donde está Rose?

- Ni idea, probablemente se distrajo con las luces- Rosalie tenía el cerebro de una mosca.

- Muy gracioso Edward.- Alice me sacó la lengua

- Al, debo ir a casa. Papá debe estar preocupado por mí.

- No, no no! Ya lo llampe y le dije que estabas aquí y que talvez te quedarías un rato mas.

- Pero Alice, tengo sueño. Necesito descansar.

- Bella tiene razón, debe descansar- Intervine en la conversación

- Si, bueno Campanita, nos vemos luego si? - Alice le llamaba a Bella campanita. Ella necesita ayuda. Bella se paró del sofá y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias de nuevo Edward- Se veía tan triste, su voz era ronca, se notaba que lo de JAcob le dolía mucho

- De nada Bella. Descansa- Le día una sonrisa y la ví salir de la sala. Luego de eso, Rosalie bajó las escaleras

- Y Bellaa!!?!?!?- gritó

- Se fué hace 15 minutos, Señorita neuronas. - le dije

- Eres la única persona que tarda TANTO- Alice hizo énfasis en esa palabra- en buscar un paño

- Piensa lo que quieras. Ya debo irme. Adios Alicia.- Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de mí con la mano. Ella no habla mucho conmigo, a pesar de que pasa un 50% de su tiempo en mi casa.

* * *

BELLA'S POV

Llegué a mi casa, que quedaba cerca de la de Alice. Mi padre estaba en su oficina y yo entré rapidísimo a mi habitación. Analizando todo lo que había sucedido hoy, Jacob me habpia engañado. Me snetpia muy dolida y no podía detener las lagrimas que caian de mis ojos. Me acosté en mi caba y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, llorando, lamentándome. Me pregunté. Que Había hecho mal? Yo le entregué todo a Jacob, le di todo el amor que posiblemente le pude dar a aguien, y el me paga con esto. Me perdí en mis pensamientos y logré conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con la voz ronca y ojos hinchados. Me bañé, maquillé y me peiné. Hoy vería a Jacob "debo ser fuerte" era todo lo que pensaba. Ya lista, me dirigí a la escuela. Alice, Rose y un montón de _wannabes_ estaban armé de valor para salir del auto, podría encontrarme a Jacob en cualquier momento. Salí del auto gruñendo una sarta de incoherencias, me dirijí hacia donde estaban mis amigas, pero como siempre, alguien debía atraversarse en mi camino. Levanté la vista, era un chico alto, aproximadamente 180 cm, su cabello era cobrizo, y estaba desordenado, sus ojos eran de un verde muy intenso que hacian contraste con su piel pálida. Llevaba el saco desabrochado, la corbata bastante suelta, y sus pantalones casi caian. Parecía un indigente.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola Bella, como estás? Te ves estupenda- Pude notar que preguntaba eso con mucho cuidado.

- Seguro?gracias. Supongo que estoy bien.

- Claro que sí!- por alguna razón, le creí- Supones? No estas 100% segura de como te sientes?- Me miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño

- Si Edward, si lo estoy. Por que te lo tomas todo tan a pecho!?

- Disculpa, no lo hago. Simplemente me preguntaba como estabas, porque aller te vi bastante.... triste.- Dijo mientras volteaba los ojos, parecía un niño. De hecho, siempre lo he visto como el hermano menor que nunca tube.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estoy bien, gracias.

- Segura? no tienes miedo de ver a Jacob?- Como sabia eso?

- La verdad, si. Es que no se como actuar frente a el- Me prgunto por que compartía mis sentimientos con Edward. Si, porque soy una imbecil.

- No te preocupes, si surge algún imprevisto Super Edward irá a salvarte!- Se puso las manos en la cintura, y su ridicula cara me hizo reir en voz alta

- Claro! Debo irme, te dejo con tu trastorno de super man!- Le di un abrazó de despedida. Me dirigí hacia Alice y Rose, las saludé

- Cual es tu problema con mi hermano?- me preguntó Alice

- Ninguno, simplemente sabe .?docid=15520748

- De acuerdo Bella, de acuerdo.- Me dijo Al

- Alice sospecha cosas- Rose me miró rarito.

- No estoy para discutir

- Uhm, y como estas Bella? Me refiero, como te sientes con lo de Jacob?

- ASUTADISIMA! No quiero verlo- se me hizo un nugo en la garganta- No quiero pensar en eso, además no ves la tonelada de maquillaje que llevo encima?

- Lo siento, pero estamos aquí para acompañarte- Me dijo rosalie y me dió un abrazo. En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada. Caminé por los pasillos de Straford Hall sin toparme con Jacob, me animó un poco. La clase de francés era aburridisima y de nuevo, comencé a pensar en Jacob. En Nuestra discusión

FLASHBACK

_Jacob, VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO_

_Ya vengo Leah- le dijo a la chica, asi que su nombre era Leah_

_Explícame lo que está sucediendo- Jacob se veía apenado y nervioso. Intentó abrazarme pero lo detuve- No te atrevas a tocarme Jacob_

_Bella, no se que decirte...la verdad ella solo es una amiga_

_Claro- no lo dejé terminar- Una amiga! No me mientas Jacob, lo mínimo que merezco es honestidad. Dime en que falle! Dímelo!_

_Es la verdad, tu no fallaste en nada. Es solo que, desde hace un tiempo mis sentimientos han cambiado_

_Tus sentimientos han cambiado!? Y popr que no me lo dijiste, lo habría aceptado- Yo estaba histérica_

_Es que pensé que te molestarías_

_Y por eso tenías planes de ir a arrastrarte con esa tal Leah- Mi imagen mental de eso, era horrible_

_YA BELLA!!- Me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió_

_Suéltame! Por que me hgaces esto Jacob!? Por que!?_

_Fin del flashback_

El ruido de varios pasos y voces me hizo volver a la é el eco de mi voz diciendo "por que?"y mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

- Bella, odio verte así- Rosalie me dijo

- Lo siento, Rose, es que no puedo evitarlo- Nos dirigíamos al baño.

- Lo se Bella, se cuanto dolor te causa esto. Pero, tu no eres así, no te heches a morir por Jacob.

- Es difícil no hacerlo.- Me miré en el espejo, me veía terrible. Maldito Edward- AGH, luzco horrible-- Peiné un poco mi cabello y me puse algo de rubor.- Como estoy ahora?

- Si Bella, pero tienes toda una vida por delante, no te angusties por esa pequeñez, te ves perfecta.

Fuimos a la clase de inglés y no le dirigí la palabra a Rosalie. Mientras caminábamos, Mike Newton, se paró frente a nosotras.

- Hola chicas. Como andan?

- Bien- Le dijo Rosalie

- Haré una fiesta de piscina este viernes, y me preguntaba si querian ir. - su miraba era de súplica

- Ya veremos Mike- Le dije

- Okay, espero verlas allá- Nos miró desde arriba hacia abajo, casi podía ver lo que pensaba. Maldito pervertido.

- No pretenderás ir verdad?- Rose me preguntó

- No lo se, talvez distraerme me haría bien.

Pasaron varios días, había visto a Jacob, desde lejos, no cruzamos palabras ni siquiera miradas. Me molestó, es decir, no le importo! Ya era jueves y yo estaba considerando eso de ir a la fiesta de Mike.

* * *

**ES POSIBLE, que escriba mas...en unas horas. El cap fué medio corto! Que piensan!? Ya verán lo que pasa en la fiesta de Mike! :D Dejen RR que eso es lo que me hace escribir! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN HERMOSOS RR EN ESTE FANFICTION!!! me hacen felíz! haha los leo pronto! **XoXo- YO!


	3. Novios

**Holaa!! laento a tardanza es que no teniod inspiracion PARA NADA! El capii!**

**

* * *

**

**BElla's POV**

Era jueves, me estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, poniendo mi mejor cara aunque estaba muriendo por dentro. Mi celular vibró, era Alice

"_Te voy a buscar ok?"_

_"Puedo ir sola, Alice"_

_"Ya deja de ser tan amargada!" _- lo acepto, ultimamente he estado muy amargada, pero lo justifico. Rompí con Jacob

_"ok Alice, ya te ví" _Me asomé por la ventana y ahí estaba su Porche amarillo. Talvez piensen que es un carro muy ostentoso para alguien de 17 años, pero, así es como se vive aquí. Salí de la casa, y Charlie, mi padre me dió un beso en la frente, el trabajaba mucho dirigiendo su propia compañía de elicópteros, pero se que me quiere asi que no me quejo. Me monté en el auto de Alice y me saludó con un beso

- Rose me dijo que quieres ir a la fiesta de Mike- Lo dijo tan rápido, que apenas lo comprendí

- Si, pienso que debería distraerme un poco

-Estoy de acuerdo- QUE!? Alice estaba de acuerdo? Esto hay que anotarlo

- Estás de acuerdo? De donde vino eso?- La miré con sorpresa en los ojos

- Ya sabes que nunca me gustó Jacob, y verte así- Me miró de arriba abajo- Es terrible, y aunque Mike es un pervertido, deberías ir. De hecho, te acompañaré.- Esta es la dimensión desconocida verdad? Donde está la cámara escondida?- Y no me mires así.

- Y como pretendes que te mire? Es primera vez en la vida que haces algo así!

- Algo así como?

- Estar de acuerdo conmigo!

- Como sea Bella, hoy vamos de compras. Eso te ayudará a superar a ese imbecil. Y tienes que ir hermosísima, así todos verán que lo superaste- Alice tenía razón, ella tenía toda la razón. Iré con mi frente en alto para demostrar que soy fuerte.

- De acuerdo- Nos dirigimos a la escuela, y todo transcurrió normalmente. Jacob me ignoró y yo a el, me encontré a Jessica en la clase de historia, ella es despreciable, tan chismos, si ve una mosca pasar _debe_ publicarlo. Me preguntó que como estaba manejando lo de Jacob, y una sarta de preguntas incoherentes. Despues de unas cuantas conversaciones aburridas con los imbeciles que formaban parte de mi grupo, sonó el timbre y salí de la escuela. Solo quiero aclararles algo, yo no odio a todos, apuesto a que están pensando que soy una tonta que odia el mundo, se quivocan pues yo solo soy una persona selectiva. En fin, Alice me dijo que fuera a su casa y así nos quitamos los uniformes para ir de compras, Rose no iría con nosotras porque está en desacuerdo con nuestra idea. Llegué a la casa de Alice y como siempre solo estaban Peter Pan y Wendy, comunmente conocidos como Edward y Jasper.

- Hola Bella- Me dijo Jasper, a pesar de ser afeminado y antisocial, era un buen chico. No le digan esto a nadie, pero sospecho que a Alice la gusta Jasper, ya saben, yo tengo un isntinto para esas cosas.

- Hola Jasper, como estás?- le di un abrazo

- Bien supongo- Sonrio

- Hola Bella- Edward dijo con algo de verguenza, que tierno.

- Hola Edward- Le dí un beso en la mejilla, no había notado la presencia de Alice

- Como sea, Bella ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde

- A donde van?- Jasper nos preguntó y cuando lo vimos se sonrrojó, al mismo tiempo Alice se quedó sin habla. Ven por que digo que le gusta?

- Vamos de compras, Alice sube.- Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Alice y ella me prestó algo de ropa, que por cierto me quedaba bastante ajustada ya que ella es una enana. Lo siento Alice!

- Alice, mira como me queda esto!- me miré en el espejo- Mejor vamos a mi casa a buscar algo que me quede

- No insistas! te queda bien. Mira esta falda, deja ver tus lindas piernas. Y este top no revela mucho pero el azul se ve muy bonito en tí- Dijo mientras señalaba cada prenda de ropa, viéndolo bien, no estaba tan mal.

- Tienes razón! No entiendo por que te sientes apurada

- Me gusta salir de las cosas rápido. Y dormirás aquí

- Si claro.

No pretendía discutir con ella, así que me ahorré un par de insultos. Fuimos a una tienda hermosa, y nos probamos un par de trajes de baño muy bonitos, Alice escogió un bikini azul, se veía tan adorable. Y yo elegí uno negro, me veía bastante bien en el, lo cual me recordó que debería hacer un poco de ejercicios.

- Te ves totalmente espectacular Bella

- Gracias, tu tambien. Pero es solo un traje de baño, no le veo lo especial

- No me hagas señalarlo

- No te preocupes no lo haré.- Compramos un par de cosas más y las pagamos. No me sentía de ánimos para las compras.

- Y ahora a donde vamos?- Le pregunté

- A mi casa

- Para vernos las caras?

- Exactamente.- Dijo mientras caminabamos a su auto

- Eso o quieres verle la cara a otra persona?- Se la lanzé fuera de base. Yo dije eso? Debo dejar de hablar con Eric.

- A que te refieres?- Se puso algo nerviosa

- Tu sabes a que me refiero. Vamos Alice, yo lo sé.- Le dí una mirada complice

- Tu sabes qué?- Se veía asustada

- Tu sabes lo que yo se.

- No esoty para juegos de palabras Bella!- Subió el tono de voz

- Claro! Voy al grano. Tu sabes que yo sé que te gusta Jasper- Se quedó callada- A mi no me mientes, talvez a tu hermano así o a Rosalie, pero a mí no.

- Me declaro culpable.- Bajó la mirada y se subió a su auto.

- No es el fin del mundo, sabes? No te van a llevar presa porque te guste alguien.

- No es alguien, Bella. Es Jasper!

- No, yo soy Jasper- le dije con sarcasmo

- No me molestes. Es que se siente tan extraño, el es el mejor amigo de mi hermana, el niño rarito que comía borradores en 5° grado.

- Lo se, pero no luches contra tus sentimientos. Yo sé que le gustas.- le sonreí tratando de aliviarla

- Pero es dificl.

- Todo en la vida es dificl, todos pasamos por situaciones terribles, pero no por eso debes darte por vencida- Por que no puedo aplicar estos consejos?

- Mira quien lo dice

Es cierto, no soy nadie para aconsejar. Llegamos a su casa. Y como era de esperarse ahí estaba Jasper, en la cocina

-Hola hermano. Hola jasper- Alice los saludó

- Hola Alice, y ya se que soy tu hermano, no necesitas recordarmelo.

- Hola Alice, Edward, te lo dice por cariño- Dijo Jasper

- Hola a todos- Dije yo

- Hola Bella- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Que les parece si vemos una película!?- Les dije, sus caras no tenían precio, Alice me fulminó con la mirada, sabía lo que estaba tramando. Me dirigí a la sala y todos me siguieron

- Con nosotros?- Edward se señaló a si mismo y a Jasper- Que le pasa al mundo? Bella Swan sugiere realizar una actividad recreativa con nosotros?

- Solo intento ser simpática.

- Si, creo que mejor vamos a mi habitación- Alice intentó escapar de mi plan

- No Alice, yo _quiero _ver una pelícla con Edward y Jasper. Y apuesto a que tu tambien- dije eso tan lento, que parecí una retrasada

- Yo creo que es buena idea, que les parece si vemos este documental sobre la combustión humana espontánea?- Dijo Edward.

- No! Que les parece si vemos una de terror!?

- Buena idea- Edward respondió, en ese momento eramos solo Edward y yo los que hablábamos, Alice y Jasper estaban en su propio mundo, mirandose fijamente.- Mira esta- Edward sacó un DVD de un pequeño cajón que estaba al lado del televisor.

- Muy bien, colócala.

- Y a estos que les pasa?- Edward me dijo al oido, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, en ese momento sentí miles de descargas eléctricas muy placenteras, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido y habíaun nudo en mi estómago. Desperté, pero no me alejé de el.

- eh, nada. Vamos a...a la cocina.- Tomé la mano de Edward, que por cierto era muy suave, y lo llevé a la cocina.

- Por que estamos aquí?- Que desubicado

- Por nada- Le dije en un tono de voz muy bajo mientras me asomaba por la puerta tratando de divisar a Alice

- Si, Jasper ama a Alice- Dijo Edward repentinamente

- Como sabes eso!?

- Por que crees?- Analicemos, Edward es el único amigo de Jasper, pregunta respondida

- El te lo dijo?

- No, yo leo pensamientos- Dijo con sarcasmo

- Aw! Que emoción! A Alice le gusta Jasper! Que crees que pasará?- dije dando saltitos

- Creo que, ellos sabrán que hacer. En fin, veo que compraron ropa. Alguna ocación especial?- Era tan fácil hablar con Edward

- No es especial, pero debo ir decente. Mike dará una fiesta

**EDWARD'S POV**

- Ah, Mike- Bajé la mirada, creo que Jacob estará ahi.

- Que sucede?

- Nada, es que tengo entendido que Jacob irá- No pregunten como me entero de estas cosas

- Jacob?

- Si, Jacob. Estás segura de que quieres ir?

- Si, no me importa.

- Claro, no te importa. He analizado el comportamiento humano, obviamente te importa.

- Podrías dejar de analizar las cosas solo por un momento!?- Que imbecil soy! Claro, recordarle a Bella esa persona que la lastimó, fué la mejor idea que tube en mucho tiempo

- Lo siento, Bella.

- No lo sientas- Miró al suelo

- Bella, no te puedes poner así cada vez que escuches su nombre, probablemente el ya no piensa en tí seguro está con otras chicas.- Definitivamente me he ganado el puesto del hombre mas imbecil del mundo, debo cuidar mis palabras. Genial! Ahora está llorando! No pude evitar abrazarla- Deberías hacer lo mismo!

- Tienes razón Edward, pero no puedo evitarlo!- Dijo todavía entre mis brazos, que momento tan dramático. Para agregarle mas emoción llego Jasper tomando la mano de Alice.

- Nos perdimos de algo?- Dijo Jasper

- Bella que te pasa?- Alice gritó

- Nada Alice- Bella se soltó de mí y se secó las lágrimas- Creo que nosotros nos perdimos de algo aquí!- Bella miró las manos entrelazadas de Alice y Jasper

- Ah, si. Alice, es mi novia- Jasper se sonrojó, que imbecil, es que no sabe que puede controlar sus reacciones. Luego les explico.

- Felicidades, hermano.- le dí un abrazo amistoso a Jasper- La cuidas

- Que bien! Me alegro mucho!- Bella fingió alegría.

- Gracias- Dijo Alice- Estás segura de que estás bien?

- Si! Bueno, en vista de que tienes otras cosas que hacer, yo me voy.

- No Bella, no te vayas por mi culpa- Le dijo Jasper

- Exacto! No te vayas por su culpa- dije señalando a Jasper

- Vamos, Bella! nos divertiremos en la noche. - Alice le suplicó

- De acuerdo.- Bella estaba bastante intexpresiva, y gracias a quien? A el mas tonto de todos, a mi.

Fuimos a la sala y como lo prometido es deuda, vimos una película de terror, que por cierto, tenía efectos especiales catastróficos. La pareja feliz no le prestó atención alguna a la película, Bella miraba al vacio y yo detallaba todo en la película. Claro, una chica que come hombres. Anocheció bastante rápido, Jasper se fué despues de 10000000000 despedidas de parte de Alice. Ahora solo quedaba yo, ya que Bella y Alice vivían en su mundo. Fuí a mi habitacióny sin nada que hacer compuse una melodía acústica, no había notado que ya eran las 3:00 de la mañana y que había compuesto varías canciones. Lo admito, soy un desubicado. Repentinamente mi puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba ella. Bella, vestía un short rosa y una blusa blanca, su cabello en ondas caía por sus hombros, se veía hermosa. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí mientras cerraba la puerta. Que demonios iba a hacer? Me paré de la cama y dejé mi guitarra a aun lado, Bella se acercaba más a mí y yo me ponía más nervioso, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi caja toráxica.

- Seguiré tu consejo

Fué lo único que dijo, estaba a milímetros de mí, sus ojos ardían. Su boca estaba muy cerca de la mía y ella entrelazaba una de sus piernas en las mías, acariciandola, intenté mantenerme firme pero era imposible, estaba muy sorprendido, mis manos no se movian, pero a ella no le importó sujetó mi cuello con sus manos e inexplicablemente en ese momento tambien acariciaba mi cabello, no podía estar lejos de ella, la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué aun más a mí, justo cuando nuestros labios iban a unirse, dijo algo

- Sabes que? Creo que mejor no lo hago

Y se fué, despues de todo eso, se fué. Caminando de lo más tranquila hacia el cuarto de mi hermana. Yo me quedé parado como un imbecil asimilando lo que había ocurrido, tratando de recordar que consejo. Buesqué en mis recuerdos, claro, ella se refería a mi consejo de no pensar en el y estar con otros chicos. Perfecto. Ya les había dicho que soy un maldito idiota? No es que me moleste su presencia, pero es una injusticia, que ella venga a _probocarme_ y repentinamente se vaya, tan tranquila, justo en el momento que mas ansiaba. Ya veremos lo que sucede mañana.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! espero que lo hayan disfrutado! en el medio del capi se me fué la inspiración. Bella es tan diferente. Ed es tan hermoso, como sea. Los leo luego(me siento asiática cundo escribo esoo)**


	4. Explicación

**Holaa!! He vuelto y como hoy no me torturarán(colegio) escribí otro capi! Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA'S POV**

Salí de su cuarto mirando hacia el piso, el corazón me palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que se podía oir en el silencio de la casa. El pasillo se me hizo eterno, perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que alfin llegué a la habitación de Alice intentando ser silenciosa. Demonios. Estába despierta, pero si cuando salí de su habitación estaba dormida.

- Donde estabas?- Dijo Alice como si fuera mi padre

- Buscaba agua- Le respondí nerviosa

- Segura?

- No confías en mí? Además, que podría estar haciendo a esta hora?

- Uhm, no lo sé- Miró hacia los lados- y tú?- Ella sabía algo, y no quería decirmelo.

- Alice que sabes?

- No se. Que sabes tú?

- Alice- la fulminé con la mirada- Que es lo sabes?

- No se nada!- Cruzó los brazos y me dió la espalda.- Dormiré

- Pero Alice, por favor dime

La curiosidad me mataba, y yo todavía superaba lo que había hecho con Edward. Hablando de Edward, ya se que les interesa saber por que fui repentinamente a su cuarto a probocarlo. Pues, yo tampoco se con certeza por que lo hice, fué un impulso. Antes de eso estaba soñando con Edward, soñaba con el de un modo diferente. Yo lo tocaba, estaba muy cerca de el, y se sentía muy bien, mis manos sobre su cabello, muy limpio por cierto, y mis labios besando los suyos. Así que quise probar si realmente el era así, me hizo olvidar a Jacob por un momento. Ya se lo que piensan en este momento "Bella eres una loca", supongo que tienen razón. Volviendo al tema, Alice me regañó, que enana tan amargada y luego me critica! Logré conciliar el sueño y me desperté viendo la espantosa cara de Alice con la boca abierta.

- Cierra la boca- Le golpeé el hombro

- Agh! No, Jasper- Dijo medio dormida

- No soy Jasper! Despierta, debemos irnos- Hoy me sentía bastante entusiasta en cuanto a ir a la escuela. Escuela. Edward. Edward! Como actuaré frente a el? Seguro piensa que soy una imbecil bipolar. Probablemente pasó toda la noche analizandome. Ya se, continuaré con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero tengo miedo.

- Amargada- Susurró Alice mientras despertaba- De acuerdo, ya que te emociona tanto ir. PÁRATE!

- NO! Que te parec si nos quedamos hoy en casa?- Tenía miedo de ir, vería a Jacob y a Edward. Que horror!

- Cual es tu problema!?- Se frotaba las sienes

- No tengo ningun problema- Dije algo nerviosa

- Ah no?- Alice levantó una ceja

- No! Es que, no esoty preparada para el examen de química.- Mentí

- El examen de química no es hoy, Bella. No puedes pasar toda tu vida escondiendote de Jacob.

- No me escondo de Jacob!

- Entonces párate, se nos hace tarde y te ves terrible

- Gracias- Dije con sarcasmo

Alice se vistió y fué a buscar mi uniforme a mi casa, ya que ayer me había provado de mis derechos. Yo estaba en pijama sobre la cama de Alice. El aburrimiento me consumía al igual que los nervios, no quería salir de esa habitación, pero debía hacerlo. No podía perder tiempo porque llegaría tarde a la escuela y tenía suficiente confianza con la familia de Alice como para bajar a desayunar. Me armé de valor, que por cierto no se de donde vino, y salí de la habitación de Alice. La piel se me erizó cuando pasé frente a la habitación de Edward, yo solo rogaba que el no estubiera ahí. Bajé las escaleras y la mucama de la familia me sirvió el desayuno. Gracias a mi terrible suerte, Edward llegó justo cuando iba a comer el primer bocado de mi comida. Perdí el apetito en menos de un segundo, aparte, comenzé a hiperentilar y evité hacer contacto visual con el.

- Buenos días señorito, Cullen

- Buenos días Dorota, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Edward- Dorota le sonrió y se marchó. Gracias. Es que esto solo me pasa a mí.- Buenos días Bella

- B-b-uenos días Edward- El se veía tan sereno, eso me dió algo de tranquilidad. Talvez estoy exagerando.

- Bella, ya son las 7:00 de la mañana.- Me miró de arriba a abajo

- Lo se, es que Alice no me dejó traer ropa ayer.- Yo seguía muy nerviosa

- Típico de Alice. Por cierto, quiero hablar contigo- Se me aceleró el corazón, sentía tanta verguenza.

- Ya estás haciendolo.

- Uhm, si. Es que tenog curiosidad sobre algo.

- Sobre qué?- Ahí viene, me va a hablar sobre lo de anoche. Quiero morir.

- Alguna vez has experimentado un sucedo paranormal?- QUE? Me desepcioné.

- Eh, No. Por que?

- Por nada, ya te dije, solo curiosidad.

Alice llegó y me dió el uniforme, yo me vestí y le dí un último vistazo a Edward antes de irme. Llegué a la escuela a tiempo, 5 minutos antes. Me salió el tiro por la culata porque el examen de química si era ese día. Me las arreglé para responder todo, mejor dicho, me dieron las respuestas y saqué 10. No les hablaré sobre lo que sucedió durante todo el día porque van a dormirse si lo hago. Mis días están llenos de adulaciones, y de insultos de Rosalie. Lo único reelevante es que ví a Jacob y como era de esperarse, me puse nerviosa, hiperventilaba y el ni siquiera me miraba. Que deprimente.

* * *

**Eso es todo, tlavez por hoy! Es corto, muy corto pero lo siguiente es la fiesta de Mike y quería hacer un capítulo solo para eso, probablemente lo notaron, Bella es bipolar! hah fué una broma. Bella gué al cuarto de Edward ese día porque necesitaba consolarse y actualmente tiene problemas de autoestima, basicamente eso produjo todo, claro y el sueñ agradecerles por sus hermosos/fantásticos/maravillosos/etc RR, realmente los aprecio muchísimo! Los leo luego :)**


End file.
